What If
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: What if they get to know each other more, would their life be different or the same? what if they gave each other a little more chance? Ikarishipping ShinHika


** "It's funny... you do everything you can to get away from a place, and when you find your chance, you find a reason to stay." -Gattaca**

** "No matter how much you prepare yourself in life, there will always be something in life that you won't be able to be prepared for." –Giulianna (me)**

Hi everyone! It's me midnight. I was listening to this song when Ikarishipping came into my mind. Also the music video helped with this idea. I think this song pretty much represent any ship with not much hints, (Pearlshipping, Twinleafshipping etc.) but Ikarishipping the most to me. Also the anime helped with this idea. I still can't accept that Paul and Dawn are leaving, (Brock is as well, but I'm glad he is. He was starting to annoy me.) I wonder what region Dawn is going to. Please be Hoenn. That is where Paul is going to. Please writers, listen to your fans!

Alright enough of my and onto the songfic one-shot, What if.

~midnight

**Artist: Jason DeRulo**

**Song: What If**

**What if?**

**What if I'm the one for you?**

**And you're the one for me?**

**What if...**

My goal was simply to beat him. I didn't plan for anything else. The way he acted was just like my brother. Caring, nice, love. All the things I would probably never have or feel. I knew he was weak so I never saw him as a treat. Until that day in the Sinnoh ledge I saw how he defeated my team one by one. His changed. He has become stronger so the only way I knew how was to become even stronger. So the next time we meet. I can prove that it was a fluke when he defeated me in battle. I packed my bag quickly and threw it over my shoulder and made my way out of my room.

I was heading back to Hoenn to face the battle frontier there once more. The battle pyramid mostly. My brother lost to him and so did I back in Snow point city. My rage built up when I thought that somebody as weak as him could beat one of the strongest battle frontier brains, Brandon. I made my way to the port as I looked around me, telling myself that I would be in Hoenn for awhile that I might actually miss this place.

The ferry to the Hoenn region lay still on the calm ocean as many people with their own Pokémon walked on and off the boat. Some were saying goodbye to their love ones and other begin greeted by them.

Love.

I don't need something non-believable in my mind right now.

I flashed my ticket to the man who was in charge of them and he made his way as I walked into the ferry. I walked to the end of the boat, where I could still see the town and the tall buildings scattered everywhere within the town. I looked once more and tried to remember the town as long as I could. I knew I was going to be in Hoenn for a long time that I could forget what my own region looked liked.

I turned around, ready to head into my room, wanting to rest and battle trainers on the ferry. That was the plan until some idiot came crashing into me. We quickly both fell onto the wooden floor boards. I opened my eyes to only find one of his friends, on her knees, rubbing her hip after running into me. She had long blue hair with yellow clips place on the sides of her head, a black miniskirt with pink near the near of the skirt, a beanie with half a pink poke ball attached in the middles as a centre piece, also with pink boots with black socks. It took me awhile to remember that she was alone on the ferry.

"It's you." I began as I looked at her coldly. "You never had a great sense of direction."

"Paul..." She growled my name out of her lips. "You do know I have a name right?"

"I do?" I asked sarcastically as I picked myself off the floor and started to brush the dust off me.

"D-A-W-N!" She yelled at me as she spelled her name to me. I could tell I was starting to annoy her even more.

"You should stop yelling. Your making yourself look, even more of a fool." I replied as I offered my hand to her. "Get up already before you get kicked off this boat." She glared at me for a few seconds before accepting my help.

Well so I thought.

She dragged my down onto the wooden floor boards once more, crashing right into her. I could tell by the way she looked and dragged my onto the floor boards she wasn't happy with me.

Well we were never friends to begin with.

I was now right on top of her, looking at her face, looking into her sapphire blue eyes. I had never looked at somebody for so long or be so close with a girl. I could feel a giant blush grow across my face. I tried to act as if it wasn't there and close my eyes, annoyed that I was acting in such a way. I quickly pushed myself off her and looked away from her, with my back facing her.

"What were you planning to achieve by that?" I asked, still not looking back at her.

"To hurt you." She said with a confident tone in her voice.

"You were never the violent type..." I picked myself off the ground once more and turned around. I looked at her as she glared right back at me. "...Dawn."

**If you are the one**

**Then us meeting here is fate**

**Future with a dog named Red**

**Buy a house with a fireplace**

**This is the first I've seen your face**

**But there a chance we are soul mates**

**I know that this might sound crazy**

**You don't know my name**

"So this is your way of saying sorry?" I asked as we entered the ferry's huge restaurant. People were at nearly every table I could see. Pokémon were everywhere that I could trip over a few if I kept spacing out all the time.

"So what if it is?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Forget I even asked." I looked away and soon my eyes focused on a couple on a table eating together, all happy and all lovey-dovey that it started to make me sick and lose my appetite. "You have something planned for me don't you?"

"Not really." her voice's tone sounded like she was less annoyed with me. "I'm just hungry."

The waiter led us the way to one of the tables free and not reserved. As we walked to our table I saw more and more couples all romantic. It was a sight that was more disturbing that my older brother acting all lover-dovey to one of my Pokémon. Spoiling and taking care of them as if they were his own children.

I already started to have a bad feeling already.

The waiter placed us at the table with three red roses placed in a thin glass vase with a few candles surrounding it. Red placemats where placed underneath the white plates on top with sliver cutlery place on the side, the glasses were not normally the ones at home, these ones where wine glasses.

And my bad feelings were right.

I didn't like what the theme of this restaurant had.

Romance.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked in an annoyed tone, annoyed of the things surrounding me, including blue headed girl beside me.

"It can't be that bad right?" she asked as she sweat dropped.

I glared at her. Not saying a word. Telling her that it took her awhile to figure out that I didn't like the restaurant to begin with.

"Took you awhile." I added and seated myself on the chair with Dawn sitting right on the opposite side. We both ordered and waited for the meal to come without saying another word to each other. I tried to look away from romantic couples on the other tables but they were everywhere. When our meals came, nothing really changed. We didn't say a word to each other. The only time we did have a conversation was yelling at each other or...

Well that was it really.

We didn't speak to each other until Dawn found a pamper hidden underneath the napkins and fallen rose petals what was covering the piece of paper. Just when she was about to read it a waiter came towards us.

"Are you two a couple?" he asked.

"No." I replied in a bored tone. Wishing that this nightmare would end.

"Yes we are." Dawn lied. I didn't believe what my ears had told me.

"Very well, as our promotion we give cake to any couples here. And since you two are. We shall give you some." The waiter explained as he bowed in front of us and walked away. I started at her fiercely. I still couldn't believe what this woman had told the waiter.

She looked at me with confusion. "Why don't you want some as well, honey?" She teased as she poked her tongue at me. I sighed and didn't bother to reply. I grabbed my lemonade and sipped some while thinking and trying to accept what was just happening around me. First, her running into me, second, letting her say sorry by bringing me to this horrible place and third, telling the waiter that we were a couple.

"This is worst than losing to Ash." I continued to drink my lemonade and soon sighed afterwards.

"Here you are both." The waiter greeted with a smile. "Now this cake is only free if you two kiss." He added with a smile.

I spat out the remaining lemonade out as I looked at the smiling waiter. "It's part of the promotion." He added. His smile was starting to annoy me. Dawn was digging into her bag looking for money to pay. I knew she didn't like the idea of us kissing. For once something we could both agree on.

"Well I don't mind for a kiss." Dawn sweat dropped. My eyes widen in shock after the words she said out of her lips. "Because I don't have enough to pay off the cake."

I was glad she had a reason to her wanting a kiss from me. If she didn't, I wouldn't know how to react. Soon the couples around us overhead and started to cheer "kiss" and like a disease it spread the whole restaurant. I face palmed myself, finding hard to believe what was happening around me and embarrassed that Dawn didn't even bother to ask what we had to do in return. I took off my hand off my face and stood up. Dawn had a panicked look across her face, scared that I was going to leave her with the bill.

I walked over to Dawn's side and grabbed Dawn's hand. Bring her out of her chair. I face flushed red in embarrassment but I had no other choice. I quickly looked away hoping she wouldn't see my face all red. "It's the only way." I began. "Unless you want to pay the bill all by yourself." I suggested. I continued to hold her hands, making the people around us to believe we were a couple.

"_And now the most unforgiving sin, be committed." _I told myself. Soon I locked lips with one of the most annoying people I had met. I expected a push from her quickly or a huge slap, making my day even worst. I was about to end the most horrible sin I had ever made until I felt that she deepened the kiss, making it last longer. Soon I broke off as the whole restaurant clapped. After the shocking kiss, I couldn't even look at her. I couldn't stay any longer and grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

**But we can't**

**We can't tell**

**The future now**

**But that's just the beauty of the world we know**

**So I'm a say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo**

**Baby, what if**

**We all can say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo **

**Baby, what if**

"Hi Reggie." I began as I turned the video cam on.

"Hey there Paul, you seem annoyed." My older brother asked with concern. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I just committed the worst sin I could ever think of." I replied as I heard yelling from the hallway. She was near.

"Was it that bad?" Reggie asked. "Anyway why did you call?"

"I need some of my old pokemon for the battle frontier in Hoenn. I want to verse Brandon." I answered as I heard her footsteps come even closer and louder.

"Is somebody coming?" He asked. Trying to look through his webcam to see who it was.

"No." I said in sarcasm. I moved my body more to the right so I would cover the hallway entrance where I heard her coming closer. I didn't want Reggie to interfere into my life. Knowing him he would lecture me about girls or about how to care for my pokemon.

"PAUL!" She screamed. My ears was about to blow after a huge call. "How dare you do that in front of so many people!" She continued as she walked towards me, enough for the video cam to see her. "I rather wash the dishes there than lay lips with you!" She continued. I could see Reggie's face so shocked that I could imagine his jaw drop onto the ground.

"You liked it didn't you?" I looked. I knew teasing her who make her angrier, but it would make her walk away from me in frustration quicker.

"No!" Her faced went all red after that statement.

"Well if you stay here and keep annoying me, I might have to kiss you again for you to go away." I teased even more, hoping that would do the trick. I looked at Reggie and he was just in plain shock what was happening around him or to his younger brother. I was thinking to myself what he would be telling himself. Wondering if he raised his younger brother right or wrong, asking himself what I could have been doing here without him tagging along me.

"Fine, kiss me. It won't make me go away." Dawn replied.

**What if [6x]**

I knew that it was the only way, what was worse that my older brother was watching and hearing everything we were both doing. I turned to face her and moved my face closer to hers. I closed my eyes as I moved my lips closer to hers. When I was so close from kissing her I stopped and opened my eyes slowly.

"No." And soon after I walked my way out and into my cabin, ready to sleep and train the next morning.

**Picture me on one knee**

**With the perfect diamond ring**

**We just met, but if you say "yes"**

**We'd have our wedding on the beach**

**It could happen, raise three kids**

**And we'd grow old oh so happily**

**I know this might sound crazy**

**'Cos you don't know my name**

I looked out of my port window and saw how quiet the night was. No cloud was able to be seen, the stars didn't glitter as brightly as they normally do and there was no sign of the wind anywhere. The moon glowed bright and kept annoying me since it kept running into my eyes. I tossed and turned and even threw the pillow over my head but it didn't affect me in any way. I sat up and looked through my port hole and saw the same scene.

I knew that what had happened today was one of the many things that made it hard for me to sleep right that night. I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my jacket and walked outside. All I really needed was to get some air and go back to sleep. I laid my arms on the rails as I felt the wind pick up. My thoughts started once more.

They began to remind me of all the battles I won against all the trainers and gym leaders I had faced over the years. Also they showed the battles where I lost, the battle of Ash and back in the Sinnoh ledge. I placed my head on my arms which continued to lie on the boat's rails. My battle with Brandon back in Snowpoint city also came back to me. He had beaten my brother, Reggie and me. It was because of him that my brother gave up on becoming a pokemon trainer and started to become a softie, a weakling.

Yet, Ash. He was just like him, and he was able to beat me. What was I doing wrong?

"Tell me!" I yelled to the open empty ocean.

Then something hit me.

Alone.

Empty.

Maybe because I was so alone I didn't have enough power to beat them?

No, that will only make me even weaker than I already am.

Then I heard a faint cry not too far from me. I turned around and walked myself closer to the sound. I looked around and saw the girl that annoyed me throughout my journey in Sinnoh. It was Dawn, a friend to my rival Ash. She was on her knees, her head hiding within them. She soon looked up and saw that I was looking at her.

"Go away!" She cried as she wiped her tears away.

"What if I don't want to?" I replied as I continued to watch her dry her tears away. "Anyway why are you crying?"

"Like you care!" She continued to wipe her tears away.

"Well I got all night to listen since I can't sleep." I replied. "Anyway it's about your friends, Ash and Brock right?" Dawn looked away and then looked back and me and nodded.

"I feel so alone without them. I'm not use to travel on my own." She hugged her knees, still not looking at me.

"I've been travelling on my own; don't see what the big deal is." I sighed.

"They are my friends!" Dawn yelled as she got onto her feet. "Everywhere we went was exciting. Even when everything looked bad, with them everything felt good. I wasn't afraid when they were around. When I felt sad or happy they were always with me."

"Here." I handed her a handkerchief. "Stop crying. It won't change anything now." She grabbed the handkerchief out of my hand softly and dried her tears up. "Keep it." I replied.

She looked at the handkerchief and soon looked up at me. "Thanks." She muttered softly. I looked back at her for a little longer and was about to make my way back until I felt something grabbed my wrist. I looked over my shoulder and she hand both her hands on my wrist with her beanie covering her expression on her face. She soon lifted her head up and quickly, out of nowhere, embraced me. Her arms wrapped around my body as I felt her cry on my chest. I lifted my arm and softly stroke the top of her head. I didn't know why I didn't push her off and say something mean to her.

Maybe because we relate.

We were both alone.

**But we can't**

**We can't tell**

**The future now**

**But that's just the beauty of the world we know**

**So I'm a say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo**

**Baby, what if**

**We all can say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo **

**Baby, what if**

The sun peeked through the white satin curtains which gave me no choice but to wake up early. I opened the curtains slightly and more sunlight poured in, I saw a light blue sky with white clouds everywhere. I knew it was morning or maybe nearly afternoon by the colour of the sky. I looked and saw my bags everywhere, my items and clothes scattered everywhere.

Last night didn't go well.

I placed my hand on my head and rubbed a little of my thick lavender hair. I tossed the sheets off me and grabbed my stuff into my bags while getting my poke gear out as well to check the time.

"12:45" I told myself as I soon threw my poke gear into the rest of my items. "I'm going to be in Hoenn soon."I zipped up my bags and placed them on the bed as I searched for my jacket. "Damn, where could it be?" I questioned myself as I looked through my bags.

Soon I heard a faint knocking sound on my cabin door. The door opened slowly as I was too busy looking for my jacket. Footsteps came towards me as I looked through my sheets and saw it wasn't there.

"Paul Rosedale?" A voiced called. I looked over my shoulder and found it was her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You left this with me last night." She handed over my jacket. She had a blush all over her face and looking on the floor. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to cry in front of you like that." She looked up at me. "Sorry." She repeated.

"It's fine." I replied and grabbed my jacket. Normally I would put it on easily and make my way but I couldn't put on my right sleeve on after putting my left one on. "Damn jacket." I muttered. I was so focused that I didn't notice a soft hand helped me put my jacket on. I looked and saw her helping me out. She stretched the left side of the jacket wide enough to put my right arm through the sleeve. When it was done she zipped it up for me without us saying a word to each other. Still, her blush was noticeable; I didn't want to say anything else.

She turned around, making me think she was heading out but instead grabbed my grey bag. I was getting embarrassed of the idea of her helping me dress like I was like a child. Just when she was going to put over my shoulder I grabbed her hand. I wanted to say it was alright and that she didn't have to do this for me, but my lips couldn't move. I had never acted in a way that I end up doing something and then stopping half way.

"Please let me help you Paul." Dawn began once more. "You been nice to me the last few days, at least let me do this for you, before we separate our own ways." She soon placed my bag on my shoulder.

I didn't reply and looked over to the porthole that was placed above my bed and saw the boat had stopped moving and I had a view of a few buildings. Wingull's and Taillow's flew past.

We were now in Hoenn.

**Don't know what tomorrow brings**

**But I'm still hoping**

**That you are the one for me**

**Oh and what if I had you and, what if you had me and**

**Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?**

**What if**

**What if**

**What if**

I walked to the port with Dawn tagging along me. I was getting annoyed by my stalker and turned around to face her.

"You're really starting to annoy me." I began. "What happened to the girl that wanted to hurt me?"

She replied without saying anything and soon looked at me. "I'm still planning to hurt you. I just wanted to say thanks before. Nothing more." Another glow of red appeared over her cheeks.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Okay, whatever." I turned around and made my way down the stairs and onto the port of Slateport City. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dawn watching me leave with her arms resting on the boat's rails. She looked like she wanted to say something to me. "If you want to tell something to me, tell me now!" I called out.

She continued not to reply and I shrugged my shoulders and continued to make my way into the town until I heard a call.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. "I li-" But the horn of the ferry blew which made me unable to hear what she wanted to say to me. She glared at me and tried once more. "I lik-" but once more the horn blew once more.

"I didn't hear you!" I replied. "Anyway tell me other time." I turned around and continued to make my way. I didn't have any more interest in what Dawn had to tell me. My main focus was to train and make myself stronger than her friend, Ash.

That was what I thought when I heard footsteps coming fast to me and a sudden clutch on my right arm.

**But we can't**

**We can't tell**

**The future now**

**But that's just the beauty of the world we know**

**So I'm a say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo**

**Baby, what if**

**We all can say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo **

**Baby, what if**

"Wait!" She called as she kept breathing for air. "Don't go." She asked.

"The ferry is going to leave soon. If you don't go back I will have you as my stalker once more. Like back in Sinnoh." I replied. Annoyed that she was holding my arm so tight.

"I know that." She replied, slightly annoyed. "I want to say something before you go." She walked until we were standing right in front of each other. She walked so close that it reminded me of the scene back in the restaurant. My body froze and my heart beat faster the more closer her body came to contact to me. She closed her eyes and so did I. We kissed for awhile as I felt the warmth of our bodies and our tongues touching a few times. Her hands making their way up my back, for an embraced as I released my hands out of my pocket as they, made their way around her waist without my permission. For once I had no control over myself.

Then I opened my eyes.

**But we can't**

**We can't tell**

**The future now**

**But that's just the beauty of the world we know**

**So I'm a say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo**

**Baby, what if**

**We all can say do-do-do-doo-do-doo-do-doo **

Once I opened them I saw myself lying on the wooden dock floor. Also I saw Dawn looking right down at me. She couldn't stop staring with quickly got onto my nerves. I pushed her face from mine as I sat up. Which made her angry quickly, quick enough I could imagine some kind of fire background behind her.

"Be glad I even bother to wait for you here jerk!" Dawn complained as she waved her arms in the air fast. "Did I really crash into you so hard that when you wake up you act like that to me?" She continued.

"Aren't we in Hoenn yet?" I asked the annoyed girl. "What about that kiss we shared?" I asked. Not thinking how she would react.

"I would never lay lips with a jerk like you!" She continued as she stopped waving her arms in the air like an idiot who was trying to fly. "Did you really hit your head so hard that you started to dream of me? That's scary!"

I thought of all the memories we shared, the dinner that we shared that kiss, where I nearly did the same kiss in front of my brother, the night Dawn cried of travelling alone for the first time, helping me put my jacket on and the words I didn't get to hear when she came running to me and kiss my lips.

They were all a dream.

She reached out her hand and placed it on my forehead, checking if I had a fever, just when she was to bring her arm away, I grabbed her wrist.

"What if we never met, would you wish we did?" I asked, out of nowhere.

She didn't reply with words and instead move her attention away from me and escaped my grasp. Her rubbed her wrist and looked back at me. "There were a few things you taught me that Brock or Ash couldn't." She replied as she stood up and made her way to the stairs. She looked back to me. "I took the wrong ferry. This one takes off to Slateport City. I want to head to Lilycove City." She explained. I picked myself off the floor boards and saw that she was about to use the stairs to get off when I saw her yellow back pack was still on the floor.

"Hey!" I called out. Making her look back at me. "You dropped this Dawn." I held up the bag so she could see it.

She quickly came running back to me as I handed her yellow backpack. "You said my name!" she said in shock. "But how?" She added.

"Like I care how." I shrugged. "Anyway you better go now."

"Hey Paul?" she spoke once more when she was at the entrance of the stairs. "What if I got to know you more...?" She stopped and continued. "...Do you think we could have become friends?"

I closed my eyes and thought for my answer and opened them and looked back at her with my answer.

"Well...I think we could of become even more than that." I turned around ready to head back to my cabin. I soon decided to look over my shoulder to see what her reaction would be.

She smiled and made her way down the stairs. I watched her as she looked around for the right ferry that would bring her to Lilycove. I placed my hands on the rails as I watched her find the right ride she needed. I saw her looked back at me and I released my grip from the rail and raised my left hand to her, trying to attempt a small wave. She saw my sign and raised her left hand and tried to wave back as well. The boat I was in began to move as I closed my palm and put my hand back into my pocket as I looked back at Dawn as she slowly did the same.

I turned around and headed to the front of the boat as the port, I looked over my shoulder and saw the region of Sinnoh came smaller and smaller until all I could see was endless water. I thought of the dream that I thought were memoires. They felt so real. I continued to look at the calm ocean as they came in one by one.

"What if?"

**Baby, what if...**

"What if...we meet again?" I smirked of the idea. "What if..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence as I continued to watch and gaze at the ocean as the sun began to descend into the the calm ocean of blue.

**Fin. **


End file.
